And Amy as The Princess Bride!
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Sonic tells Tails, Charmy, and Cream the story of Amy, the Princess Bride. Parody of the movie. ShadAmy.
1. The Story Begins

Okay, so I have been OBSESSED with Shadow lately, (mostly cause I finally got the game!) and I have also been obsessed with ShadAmystory ideas.

So anyway, I watched The Princess Bride the other day, and as usual I was thinking to myself "Who would Play who?" and of course, I thought of Amy and Shadow as the main characters. So then I started giving other Sonic characters roles, and this is the result. Hope you enjoy it!

Cast...

Shadow: Westley (He'll be slightly OOC sometimes)

Antoine: the Prince (Antoine is from the comic books. If you've never read them just use your imagination.

Knuckles: Inigo

Big: Fezzik

Dr. Eggman: Vezzini

Tails, Cream, Charmy: Sick kids

Sonic: The one reading the story

And Amy as The Princess Bride!

(I own nothing, so stop saying I do!)

* * *

Tails, Cream and Charmy lay in bed sick.

Charmy had gotten the flu, and had managed to give it to the other two while they were playing, so here they were. Bored out of their minds.

Sonic couldn't stand to see them so miserable, so he decided to help them out.

"Hey guys," He said as he walked in. "How're you feeling?"

"We're feeling a little better." Said Cream. "Thank you for asking."

"Yeah, but we're bored." Said Charmy.

"Well then, it's lucky for you that I'm here." Said Sonic. "I've got just the thing for you guys."

"What's that Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Well, I have here a book." He took an old book out from behind his back.

"A book?" Charmy scoffed. "What good's that gonna do?"

"Well, my Grandpa used to read it to my Dad when he was sick, and my Dad used to read it to me when I was sick, so now I'm gonna read it to you."

"What's it about?"

"Oh, all kinds of cool things! Fighting, monsters, pirates, revenge, miracles, and true love."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Said Cream.

"Yeah, except the love stuff." Charmy grumbled. "Okay, I'll try not to fall asleep."

"You're too kind." Said Sonic. "Now, let's see…" He opened the book. "It's called 'The Princess Bride'…

The next thing you see is a beautiful countryside, and a medieval era farmhouse.

_Amy was raised on a small farm in the medieval country of Westopolis. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy. His name was Shadow, but she never called him that._

"Isn't that an awesome beginning?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, great." Charmy replied sarcastically.

Back to the story…

_Nothing gave Amy as much pleasure as bossing Shadow around._

Amy walked up to Shadow.

"Farm boy," She said. "Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning!"

"As you wish." Was all Shadow said, before he let to do as he was told.

"_As you wish" was all Shadow ever said to her._

On another day, Shadow was chopping wood, until Amy brought two buckets up to him.

"Fill these with water." She said. She paused as Shadow looked at her. "…Please."

"As you wish." Shadow replied.

Shadow walked away, but Amy never took her eyes off him.

_That day, Amy was surprised to discover that when Shadow said "as you wish," he really meant "I love you."_

That night, Shadow came in carrying firewood and Amy stared at him.

_And what amazed her the most was the realization that she truly loved him back._

Shadow noticed Amy staring and smiled at her.

Amy blushed and pointed to a nearby pitcher of water. "Hand me that pitcher." She said.

Shadow picked up the pitcher and handed it to Amy. "As you wish." Shadow replied, softly.

The next day, Amy walked out to find Shadow working on something.

Shadow stopped working when he noticed Amy had walked up to him.

The two of them looked into each-other's eyes. And then, their lips touched, and they became locked in a passionate kiss.

"Wait, wait!" Charmy interrupted.

"What?" Sonic asked, putting down the book.

"Is this gonna be a kissing book?"

"Shut up Charmy!" Said Tails.

"Yeah, we want to hear the story." Cream added. "Please continue Sonic, I want to know what happened next to Shadow and Amy."

"Come on!" Charmy whined. "I wanna hear about the action! When does it get good?"

"Just hold on," Said Sonic, picking the book back up. "We're getting there. Anyway…

_Shadow had no money to get married to Amy, so he packed his bags and left to go to sea and seek his fortune._

Shadow held Amy in his arms before setting off for the dock. Poor Amy had tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll never see you again." She sobbed.

"Of course you will." Shadow said soothingly. "I'll be back, I promise."

"But… what if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry. No matter what, I'll come for you."

"How can you be sure?"

"This is true love Amy. Do you think this happens every day?"

Amy sadly shook her head.

She looked up at Shadow and forced herself to smile. For his sake.

He held her for another minute, kissed her, and left.

As he walked away, Amy watched him go, still crying for fear of her beloved.

"Shadow never reached his destination." Sonic narrated. "His ship was attacked by the dread pirate Chaos, who never leaves prisoners alive. And when Amy heard the news that Shadow had been murdered by pirates-"

"Murdered by pirates is good." Said Charmy.

"She locked herself in her room and neither ate nor slept for days…

Amy sat in her room with an emotionless expression on her face. "I will never love again." She said, without any emotion at all.

_Five years later, the castle of Station Square, the capital of Westopolis, was abuzz with activity. Everyone had come to hear an announcement from the prince. _

_Prince Antoine, son of King Max, had just chosen a bride._

"My people!" Antoine said in a French accent, as he stood at the top of a castle tower overlooking a crowd. "In one month Westopolis will celebrate it's 500th anniversary! At that time I shall merry a woman who was once a commoner like yourselves. Though I doubt you'd find her so common now. Would you like to meet her?" The crowd cheered "Yes!" and a nearby door opened.

A girl stepped through the door for everyone to see, and the crowd became speechless.

"My people!" Said Antoine. "I give you: Princes… Amy!"

The crowd cheered, but Amy's face remained emotionless.

_Although the law allowed Antoine to choose his bride, Amy did not love him._

_Now, her only joy could be found in her daily ride through the countryside._

"How sad." Cream cried. "Poor Amy."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Charmy. "Can we pleeeeeeeaaase get to the action!"

"Just hold on!" Sonic snapped back. "Okay, where were we? Oh yeah…

Amy took her horse and rode through the nearby woods.

She had ridden quite a far distance from the castle and soon saw a man with a large mustache, standing with a red echidna and a large cat.

"A word Milady?" Said the man with the mustache, bowing. "We are three wandering circus performers who have lost our way. Could you tell me where we may find a village to rest?"

"There isn't a village." Amy replied. "There's nothing around for miles."

"Good… then there will be no one for miles to hear you scream." The man nodded to the cat, who walked up to Amy.

Before she can scream or ride away, the gigantic feline gently grabbed the back of her neck and pressed a nerve, causing her to pass out.

"Perfect." Said Eggman. Now our plan can commence."


	2. The Hedgehog in Black

Okay, second chapter is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I never thought people would like this.

Anyway, this is a Sonic the Hedgehog, and only a Sonic the Hedgehog fic, but there will be slight references to other games. See if you can spot them.

(Still don't own anything. Move along.)

Cast...

Hedgehog in black:...?

* * *

Eggman and his associates, Knuckles and Big, had carried Amy off to a small boat which was docked in Westopolis Channel. 

After Big had placed her in the boat, Eggman started putting bits of a uniform wherever he could on Amy's horse.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"This is a uniform from Hollow Bastion." Eggman replied. "And Hollow Bastion is the sworn enemy of Westopolis. By leaving this evidence, the prince will think his bride-to-be was kidnapped by enemy soldiers, and when he finds her dead body at the borders of Hollow Bastion his suspicions will be confirmed!"

"Wait," Said Big, who had just joined the other two. "You didn't say anything about killing anyone."

Eggman slapped the horse, causing it to take off toward Station Square Castle. "You were hired to help me start a war," He said. "Which is very prestigious work."

"I just don't think its right, killing an innocent girl."

"Am I going mad, or did you just say you were thinking? I didn't hire you for your brains, you walking land mass!"

"I agree with Big." Said Knuckles. "Killing her would be wrong."

"What happens to her is not you concern!" Eggman snapped. "_I _will kill her when the time comes. And remember this: When I found you Knuckles, you were so slobbering drunk you couldn't even buy brandy!" He turned to Big, who was actually afraid. "And you! Friendless, helpless, brainless, hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were, unemployed in Greenland!" Eggman stormed away and got into the boat, soon followed by Knuckles and Big.

Knuckles and Big began casting off, but Knuckles noticed Big's sad expression.

"That Dr. Eggman…" He said. "He sure can _fuss_."

"Fuss, fuss…" Said Big. Then he smiled. "I think he likes to scream at _us_."

"Probably he means no _harm_…" Knuckles continued.

"He's really very short on _charm_."

Knuckles chuckled and gave Big a friendly smile. "You've got a great gift for _rhyme_."

"Yes, some of the _time_." Big smiled back.

"Enough of that!" Eggman snapped, as he stood on another part of the ship.

But as they sailed off, Knuckles and Big continued. "Hey Big, any rocks up a_head_?"

"If there are, we'll be _dead_."

"No more rhymes now!" Eggman shouted. "I _mean it_!"

"Anybody want a _peanut_?" Big asked.

"AAAARRRRGH!" Eggman screamed.

Later, after the sun had gone down, the boat reached foggy waters, far from Westopolis.

Knuckles stood at the helm, Big watched over Amy who had finally woken up, and Eggman sat nearby.

"We should reach the cliffs by dawn." He said.

Knuckles nodded and looked briefly behind them.

"What are you doing?" Eggman asked him.

"I'm making sure no-one is following us." Knuckles replied.

"That would be inconceivable."

"Despite what you may think," Said Amy. "You _will _be caught. And when you are, the prince will see you hanged!"

"The only neck on this boat you should worry about is your own!" Said Eggman.

Knuckles glanced over his shoulder again.

"Stop that!" Eggman shouted. "We can all relax. It's almost over."

"You're sure no-one is following us?" Knuckles asked.

"That would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, **_inconceivable_. **No-one in Hollow Bastion knows what we've done and no-one in Westopolis could have gotten here that fast." Eggman started to relax, but looked back at Knuckles. "By the way, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Knuckles replied calmly. "It's just that I looked behind us and something was there."

"**WHAT!**" Eggman jumped up and ran to look out the back of the boat, as did Big and Knuckles.

They looked out into the fog, and there it was. A dark ship. It was a good distance away, but it was gaining.

Big and Knuckles seemed worried, but Eggman tried to stay calm. "Oh it's probably just a local fisherman." He explained, more for his benefit than anything else. "Yes, a local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise… at night… through eel infested waters…"

Amy didn't bother looking out at the mysterious ship. She knew now was her only chance and ran to the edge of the boat. She hesitated only a moment before she jumped.

Eggman and the others turned around when they heard the splash and saw Amy swimming away.

"AAH! GO AFTER HER!" Eggman screamed at Knuckles.

"I don't swim well." Knuckles admitted.

Eggman turned to Big. "I only dog-paddle." The cat said, not realizing how ironic such a thing was.

Eggman growled, and then bellowed out orders. "Veer left! Left! Left!"

Amy swam as fast as she could, but heard an odd sound. She stopped and looked around her.

"Do you know what that sound is Highness?" Eggman called out. "Those are the shrieking eels! They always get louder just before they feast on human—er—hedgehog flesh!" Amy looked, but couldn't yet see these eels… though she could definitely hear them. "If you swim back now, I promise no harm will come to you! I doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels."

Amy hesitated, not sure what to do. Then, she froze in fear, for a gigantic eel, with razor-sharp teeth had surfaced, and was coming straight towards her! Closer, and closer, and closer…...

Suddenly, Sonic put the book down again. "She doesn't get eaten by the eels you know." He said to the kids, who looked worried.

"Huh?" Charmy asked.

"She doesn't get eaten by the eels." Sonic repeated. "I was telling you that because you guys looked worried.

"I wasn't worried!" Charmy lied.

"Well… maybe we were… concerned." Tails admitted meekly.

"Yes, but we're fine now." Said Cream, finally loosening the grip she had on her pillow. "You can continue."

"You sure?" Sonic asked. The three kids nodded. "Okay then. Now let's see..." He picked the book up again. "Okay, as I was saying… 'Do you know what that sound is Highness?' Eggman called out. 'Those are the shrieking eels!'"

"No, no," Said Charmy. "We're past that part.

"Oh yeah." Said Sonic. Okay then, let me get back to where we were. okay. Closer, and closer, and closer…

The eel was almost upon Amy. She closed her eyes and said a final prayer, but a strong arm lifted her out of the water just in time.

Big lifted her up and set her back down in the boat.

Knuckles looked out and pointed to the dark ship. "I think he's getting closer." He said.

"Never mind!" Eggman snapped, as he tied Amy's hands. "He's no concern of ours. Sail on!" He turned to Amy. "As for you, you must think you're pretty brave, eh?"

Amy glared back. "Only compared to some." She said defiantly.

Dawn finally came, and the dark boat was still following them. In the morning light, Knuckles saw that the ship was being sailed by a hedgehog in black. He also wore a mask.

"He's almost on top of us now!" Said Knuckles. "I wonder if he's even using the same wind as us."

"Whoever he is," Said Eggman. "He's too late! Look!" He pointed to some impossibly high cliffs. "The cliffs of insanity!" Eggman quickly got the other two working to make it to the base of the cliffs. "Hurry! Move the thing! …the- the other thing! Move it!" He looked back at the mysterious hedgehog's boat. "We're safe. Only Big is strong enough to climb those cliffs. It'll take that meddler hours to sail around and find a harbor!"

The ship stops and Eggman, Knuckles, Big, and Amy get off.

Big strapped a harness to his back, which Knuckles secured Eggman, Amy, and even himself to.

Big found a rope that had been left hanging from the top of the cliffs and began to climb swiftly.

Big and the others were already far above ground when the hedgehog in black (I'll just call him the Hedgehog from now on.) finally reached the cliffs and got out of his boat.

He looked up at the giant figure carrying three people up the cliff. Then he grabbed the rope and climbed after them.

He may have been far behind, but at the speed he was climbing he was gaining fast.

"He's climbing the rope…" Knuckles said, as he noticed their follower, hardly believing it himself. "And he's gaining!"

"Inconceivable!" Eggman screamed. "Faster!"

"I thought I _was_ going faster." Said Big.

"You were supposed to be this colossus, this great legendary thing! And yet he gains!"

"Well, I'm carrying three people, and he's only got himself."

"I don't want excuses! I'll just have to get myself another giant cat, that's all!"

"Don't say that Doctor. Please?"

The Hedgehog was still gaining, getting closer and closer.

"Did I mention your _job_ is at stake?" Eggman shouted.

Big finally made it to the top and everyone was glad to be back on solid ground.

As soon as he was out of the harness Eggman looked over the side of the cliff. The Hedgehog was still there. He took out a knife and quickly cut through the rope.

The rope fell and everyone looked over the side, expecting to see the Hedgehog falling as well.

But no! The Hedgehog was still there! He was holding on to some loose rocks and began to climb up without the rope.

"He didn't fall!" Eggman turned red as a tomato and screamed **"INCONCEIVABLE!"**

"You keep using that word…" Said Knuckles. "I don't think it means what you think it means."

"Whoever this hedgehog is he's obviously seen us with the princess, and therefore must die!" He turned to Big. "You, carry her!" He looked at Knuckles next. "And you, we're going ahead. Stay here and make sure he dies. If he falls, good. If he makes it to the top, kill him!"

Eggman was about to walk away but Knuckles stopped him. "I want to duel him left-handed." He said, placing a hand on the sword he has been carrying this whole time.

"You know what a hurry we're in!" Eggman shouted.

"If I fight him with my right hand it'll be over too quickly."

"Oh fine! Have it your way!" Eggman turned away again.

Big put a hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "Be careful." He said. "A man in a mask can't be trusted." Knuckles nodded to his friend.

"I'm waiting!" Eggman shouted.

Big picked up Amy and walked away.

Knuckles briefly looked over the cliff to see if the Hedgehog was at the top yet. He wasn't.

Knuckles began to pace impatiently.

But he got tired of waiting, so he looked over the edge again. "Hello there!" He called, in a casual manner. The Hedgehog looked up briefly and grunted. "Slow going?" Knuckles asked.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude," Said the Hedgehog. "But this isn't as easy as it looks. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract me."

"Sorry."

"Thank you."

Knuckles walked away from the edge and began to practice his sword fighting techniques. But he got impatient again and went back to the edge. "I don't suppose you could speed it up?"

"If you're in such a hurry," The Hedgehog replied. "You could either lower me a rope or find something useful to do!"

"I do have some rope, but I doubt you'd want my help, since I'm just waiting around to kill you anyway."

"That does put a damper on our relationship."

"Look, I promise not to kill you till you reach the top."

"That's comforting, but you're just going to have to wait."

"What if I gave you my word as an Echidna?"

"No good. I've known too many echidnas."

"Isn't there anything I could say to make you trust me?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

Knuckles pondered a moment, but then his face became serious and he looked down at the Hedgehog. "I swear on the soul of my father, Locke the Echidna, you will reach the top alive."

The Hedgehog looked back up at Knuckles for a moment. He nodded finally and said "Lower the rope."

Knuckles lowered the rope immediately, and the Hedgehog quickly climbed to the top.

No sooner had he gotten both feet on the ground then he drew his Samurai Katana. Knuckles shook his head. "Rest first. We'll start when you're ready." He said.

"Thank you." Said the Hedgehog. He went over to a large rock and sat down, immediately pulling off his shoe and dumping out the huge rocks that had somehow gotten in there during his climb.

Knuckles sat down nearby and tried to get a good look at the Hedgehog's hand. "Excuse me," He said. "But you wouldn't happen to have six fingers on your left hand, would you?"

"Do you always begin conversations like that?" The hedgehog asked.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm looking for a hedgehog with six fingers."

The Hedgehog raised his left hand. There were only five fingers.

"Ah, I didn't think so." Knuckles said, somewhat disheartened.

"Why are you looking for a six-fingered hedgehog?" The Hedgehog asked.

"(Sigh) you see, ten years ago my father was slaughtered by a six-fingered hedgehog. I've been searching for him to get my revenge."

"Really?"

Knuckles nodded. "My father, Locke, was the greatest sword maker on all of Angel Island, where I'm from. One day, a six-fingered hired him to make a sword—the finest he'd ever made." Knuckles drew his sword and handed it to the Hedgehog. "This is the sword my father slaved to make. His best sword… and last."

The Hedgehog looked closely at the sword. It was magnificently crafted, and had a golden handle, with what looked like little Chaos Emeralds decorating it. "I've never seen its equal." Said the Hedgehog, honestly impressed beyond words at the beautiful sword.

Knuckles took it back and looked at it. "My father slaved for a year before it was done. The six-fingered hedgehog came back for the sword, but at one-tenth his promised price. My father refused… so the six-fingered hedgehog stabbed him in the heart… and killed him. I sought him out and challenged him to a duel."

"And..?"

"And… I lost. The six-fingered hedgehog left me alive, but gave me this," He pointed to a scar on the side of his face. "And this." He pointed to an identical scar on the other side.

"How old were you?"

"Ten years old. When I was strong enough, I devoted my life to the study of sword fighting. So that when I find the six-fingered hedgehog I can say to him, 'Hello. My name is Knuckles the Echidna. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'"

"You've done nothing but study swordplay?"

Knuckles chuckled, but without humor. "It's more pursuit than study lately. It's been ten years, and I still haven't found him. I'm beginning to lose confidence. I've just work for Dr. Eggman to pay the bills. Not a lot of money in revenge."

The Hedgehog gave a small, brief, but friendly smile. "Well, I certainly hope you find him someday." He stood up, so Knuckles did the same.

"You are ready then?" Knuckles asked.

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair." The Hedgehog replied, drawing his katana.

Knuckles prepared himself and smiled. "You seem like a decent guy. I'll hate to kill you."

"_You _seem like a decent guy. I'll hate to die." The Hedgehog said that, but clearly had no intention of dying that day.

"Very well." Said Knuckles. "Begin!"

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. 

By the way, my girlfriend, Princess of stars, drew a pic of Amy which pertains to this fic. If anyone wants to see it, usethis link: http /deviantart. com / view / 27107879 but remember not to use spaces and to use a : and2 /'s after http.

this is a really awsome pic, and I'm sure you'll like it! And I'm not saying you _have_ to see it or anything, but just remember, Shadow and I are close friends so I do have access to all his swords and guns.

Shadow: Stop lying. They know I'd never let you anywhere near those weapons.

Me(Sarcastically):Thanks a lot Shadow. Anyway, see ya next time!


	3. The Battles of Skill, Strength, and Wits

Well, here is another chapter. A big thanks to all my reviewers! And I know, no-one in the story's time and place wouldhave a katana, but Shadow does in his new game, and that is a dream come true for me, so I had to use it in here.

Anyway, the cast is the same as before plus...

Metal-Sonic: Count Rugan.

Enjoy!

(If you honeslty think I own any of this, you're more delusional than I am!)

* * *

The sword fight began, and it became obvious from the start that both men—er—animals were masters in the art.

The two never seemed able to hit each-other, but the skill and speed with which their swords moved was dazzling.

Knuckles parried, dodged, and attacked with great skill, but the masked Hedgehog was more than a match.

The two fighters soon made their way to the top of a castle ruin.

Not quite seeming to realize he was in a duel to the death, Knuckles began a conversation. "Ah, you're using Bonneti's defense against me."

"I thought it fitting," The Hedgehog replied, equally as casual. "Considering the rocky terrain."

"Naturally, you must expect me to counter with Capo Ferro." Knuckles thrusted and the Hedgehog dodged.

"Naturally." The Hedgehog parried another attack. "But I find Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you?" The Hedgehog then jumped back down to the ground.

"Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa…" Knuckles somersaulted over the Hedgehogs head and landed right in front of him. "…Which I have."

"Don't worry guys," Sonic interrupted. "I have no clue what they're saying either."

"Just get on with the sword fight!" Charmy shouted.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! Anyway…

The two continued fighting.

Knuckles fought with enough skill to take down any swordsman… that is, except the Hedgehog.

Knuckles found the tide of the battle turning as he was being forced towards a crumbled wall at the edge of the cliff.

"You are a wonderful swordsman!" Said Knuckles, not even breaking a sweat.

"Thank you." The Hedgehog replied. "I've worked hard to become so."

Knuckles finally found his back against the wall. The Katana pushed against the Emerald Sword, and Knuckles knew if he couldn't do something he'd be pushed over the wall and off the cliff. "I admit it," He said, smiling more then he had in his life. "You're better than me."

"Then why are you smiling?" The Hedgehog asked.

"Because I know something you don't."

"What's that?"

"I'm not left-handed!" Knuckles pushed his opponent away long enough to take his sword in his right hand and the tide of battle instantly changed again.

If Knuckles' skill with a sword was good before, it's perfect now. The Emerald Sword is all but invisible because Knuckles moves are too swift for the human eye to see. Or animal eye for that matter!

"You're amazing!" The Hedgehog admitted.

"I aught to be after ten years!" Knuckles replied.

The Hedgehog was now the one pinned down, for Knuckles had pushed him back into an old pillar. "There's something I should tell you…" He said.

"Then tell me."

The Hedgehog smiled now. "I'm not left-handed either."

With an immense burst of strength, the Hedgehog pushed Knuckles away. He then threw the katana into the air and caught it with his right hand.

Once more, the tide of the battle turned, and the two fighters once again found themselves climbing up onto a higher battlefield.

Knuckles tried his best, but it didn't seem like enough against this masked hedgehog.

Suddenly, the Emerald Sword was knocked out of Knuckles hands and onto the ground below.

Knuckles saw an old bar in an archway over the spot where his sword lay. He jumped to it, swung down and retrieved his weapon.

As if he saw a need to outdo Knuckles, the Hedgehog threw his sword down to the ground near his Echidna foe, and jumped to the bar.

But rather than simply swinging off of it, the Hedgehog swung up, around, up again, then jumped off with a back flip, as though he were performing in a circus act.

He landed gracefully on the ground and casually retrieved his katana.

"Who… are you?" Knuckles asked.

"No one of consequence." Was the Hedgehog's simple reply.

"I must know."

"Get used to disappointment."

Knuckles just shrugged. "Okay then." He charged for the Hedgehog, but he simply dodged.

Knuckles, was desperate now, using all the tricks he could think of. But to no avail.

The Hedgehog finally knocked the Emerald sword out of Knuckles' hand and held the katana blade to his throat.

Knuckles closed his eyes and sank to his knees. "I admit defeat." He said. "Kill me quickly."

"I'd sooner destroy a stained-glass window then kill an artist like yourself." The Hedgehog replied. "But since I can't have you following me either…" He hit Knuckles over the head with the katana handle, not killing him but knocking him out cold. "Please understand, I hold you in the highest regard." The Hedgehog said, before speeding away to find Eggman and the princess.

"Inconceivable!" Eggman shouted, when he saw the Hedgehog running towards where they were. "How could he have beaten Knuckles?" He turned to Big. "That's it! I'm taking the princess on ahead. You take care of him. Your way!"

Eggman grabbed Amy by the arm and walked off.

"Oh, my way. Thank you Doctor." Said Big. "But… which way is my way?"

Eggman stopped and turned back to Big. "The Hedgehog in black will walk around that boulder over there any minute. You pick up that rock and wait. And the second his head is in view, **HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!**"

Eggman stormed away with Amy.

"My way isn't very sportsman-like." Big said with a frown.

But, he picked up the rock and waited, as he was told.

As Eggman said, the Hedgehog came running around the boulder. Suddenly, a rock hit the boulder and smashed into dozens of pieces, missing the Hedgehog's head by only a few inches.

He turned around fast to see Big picking up another large rock.

"I did that on purpose." Said Big. "I didn't have to miss."

"I believe you." The Hedgehog replied. "So, what now?"

"We face each-other like God intended. Sportsman-like. No tricks, no weapons."

"You mean, I'll put down my sword, you'll put down your rock, and we'll try to kill each-other like civilized beings?"

"I could kill you now." Big joked, holding up the rock.

The Hedgehog just shook his head and took off his sword belt.

The two walked up to each-other slowly. "To be honest, I think the odds are _slightly_ in your favor." Said the Hedgehog.

"It's not my fault I'm so big and strong." Big replied, throwing down the rock. "I don't even exercise."

The Hedgehog rushed at the gigantic cat. He slammed right into his chest, but Big didn't even move. The Hedgehog tried twisting his arm, pushing him, and even tried picking him up. But he would have had better luck wrestling the nearby boulder.

"Are you just messing with me or what?" The Hedgehog asked, out of breath.

"I just want you to feel like you're doing a good job." Big replied. "I'd hate for someone to die embarrassed."

Big lunged for his opponent, but the Hedgehog dodged just in time. "You're quick." He said.

"It's a good thing too." The Hedgehog replied.

"But why do you wear a mask? Were you burned by acid or something?" Big charged again.

"No, I just think they're comfortable. I think everyone will wear them in the future." Another dodge. And this time the Hedgehog jumped onto Big's back and wrapped his arms around the giant's throat.

"Now I know why you're so much trouble." Said Big, who was now having a hard time breathing.

Big ran backwards towards a boulder and slammed the Hedgehog into it.

"Why is that?" The Hedgehog asked, despite the pain.

"Well… I haven't fought just one person in a long time. I've been specializing in groups… fighting gangs for local charities… that sort of thing." Big slammed the Hedgehog into the boulder again.

"Why should that-OOMPH!-make such a difference?"

Big was starting to black out now. "Because… you use different moves when fighting 7 or 8 people at once…" Big fell to his hands and knees. "…Then you do… when you're only… fighting… one…" Big finally lost consciousness and fell to the ground with a thud.

The Hedgehog, relived that the fight was over, got up and turned Big onto his back. Not without some difficulty, of course.

The Hedgehog put an ear to Big's chest. His heart was still beating. Good.

"I don't envy you for the headache you're going to have when you wake up." He said, as he stood up and looked down at the mountainous feline. "But till then, rest well… and dream of large female cats."

The Hedgehog picked up his sword and ran off to find Eggman.

Meanwhile, back at the ruins at the top of the cliff, Knuckles is no longer lying unconscious in the dirt.

Instead, Prince Antoine and a group of soldiers are there, searching for Amy.

Antoine carefully placed his feet into each footprint, calculating each and every move Knuckles and the Hedgehog in black made.

Meanwhile, the soldiers watched him from their horses. As did a certain metallic hedgehog.

"There was a mighty duel." Antoine said at last. "It ranged all over. They were both masters."

"How did it end?" Count Metal-Sonic asked.

Antoine continued examining the footprints. "The loser ran off alone… and the winner continued that way, following those other footprints towards Hollow Bastion."

"Shall we track them both?"

"The loser is nothing. Only the princess matters." Antoine turned to the soldiers. "This was clearly planned by warriors of Hollow Bastion. We must all be ready for what lies ahead."

"Do you think it could be a trap?" Metal asked.

"I always think everything could be a trap." Antoine replied, as he got onto his horse. "That's why I'm still alive."

The Antoine rode forward, followed by Metal and the rest of the group.

At this moment, the Hedgehog in black finally caught up to Eggman and Amy.

He found them sitting at a rock, with a cloth draped over it like a table.

There was even food set out, like a little picnic. However, the fact that Amy was tied up, blindfolded, and had a knife held to her throat made the scene far from picturesque.

The Hedgehog stopped in his tracks when he saw this. Eggman just chuckled.

"So," He said smugly. "It is down to you, and it is down to me." The Hedgehog nodded and took a step forward. "If you wish her dead, then by all means come closer." Eggman pressed the knife into Amy's neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but still much too close for comfort.

The Hedgehog stopped momentarily, but continued slowly and carefully. "Let me explain." He said.

"There's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I rightfully stole."

"Perhaps there can be some kind of arrangement?"

"There can be no arrangement." Eggman pushed the knife just a little bit harder. "And _you're_ killing her."

The Hedgehog stopped, but just smiled at Eggman. "Well if there can be no arrangement, then we're at an impasse."

"Hmm, I'm afraid so. I'm no match for you physically, and you're no match for my intellect."

"You're that smart?"

"Let me put it this way: Have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?"

"Yes."

"Morons compared to me."

"Really? In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits."

"For the Princess?"

The Hedgehog nodded.

"To the death?"

Another nod.

"I accept!" Eggman put away his knife.

"Good, then pour the wine." Eggman poured wine into two cups, as the Hedgehog sat down opposite to him.

The Hedgehog pulled out a small container and handed it to Eggman. "Smell this, but don't touch it." He said.

Eggman sniffed. "I don't smell anything." He said, handing the container back.

"What you don't smell is called iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, and is one of the deadlier poisons known to man… or animal."

The Hedgehog took the container and the two cups of wine and turned his back to Eggman, making sure the doctor couldn't see what he was doing.

He turned back around and placed one cup near himself, and the other near Eggman.

He dropped the now empty container, meaning only one thing. "Where is the poison?" The Hedgehog asked. "The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink. Then we'll see who is right… and who is dead."

"But it's so simple!" Eggman chuckled. "All I have to do is divine from what I know of you. Are you the sort of person to put the poison in your own cup or you enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison in his own goblet, knowing only a great fool would take what was given to him, so I clearly can't take the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool. You must have counted on it, so I cannot choose the wine in front of me."

"You've decided then?" The Hedgehog asked nervously.

"Not remotely. Because iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows. And Australia is populated by criminals. And criminals are used to people not trusting them, as you are not trusted by me. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."

"Truly, you have a remarkable intellect."

"Wait till I get going! Now where was I?"

"Australia."

"Yes, Australia! And you must have known I knew the poison's origins so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me!"

"You're just stalling now." The Hedgehog was very nervous now.

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you!" Eggman shouted, becoming more and more confident. "You beat my giant, so you're very strong, and you probably thought you could rely on your strength to save you, so I can't choose the wine in front of me. But you also defeated my echidna, so you must have studied. And in studying you must have learned man (and hedgehog) is mortal, so you would have put the poison as far away from yourself as possible, so I can not choose the wine in front of me!"

The Hedgehog was scared now. "You're trying to trick me into giving something away… It won't work."

"It has worked! You've given everything away! I know where the poison is!"

"Then choose."

"I will! I choose-- what in the world can that be!" Eggman pointed somewhere in the distance.

"What? Where" The Hedgehog asked, turning to look.

Eggman took the opportunity to switch the glasses of wine.

"I didn't see anything." Said the Hedgehog, turning back towards Eggman.

"Really?" Eggman said innocently. "I could have sworn I saw… Oh, never mind. Must have been my imagination." Eggman chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you in a minute. But first, let's drink. Me from my glass, and you from yours." The two picked up their glasses and drank the wine.

"You guessed wrong." Said the Hedgehog, putting down his empty glass.

"You only think I did!" Eggman shouted. "That's what's so funny! I switched glasses while your back was turned! MWAHAHAHA! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The best known is "never get involved in a land war in Asia", but only slightly less known is "Never go up against an evil genius when death is on the line! MWAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA..." Suddenly, Eggman fell down, dead as a doornail.

The Hedgehog just smirked, before jumping up to untie Amy.

He took off her blindfold and started untying her wrists.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm no-one to be trifled with." He replied. "That's all you need to know."

"And to think," She said, looking down at Eggman's body. "The poison was in your wine all this time."

"Both cups were poisoned." The Hedgehog replied, as he finished untying her. "I've spent the last few years developing an immunity to iocane."

He took Amy by the hand and led her away.

Meanwhile, back where the Hedgehog had fought Big, Antoine was once again reenacting the past scene. "Someone has defeated a giant!" He announced. "There will be great suffering in Westopolis if the princess dies!" He mounted his horse again and they rode on.

Later, after they had walked a long way, the Hedgehog finally let Amy rest.

"Catch your breath." He said harshly.

"If you release me…" She said, though short of breath. "Whatever ransom you want, you'll get it… I promise."

"And what is that worth? The promise of a woman. You're very funny Highness."

"I was giving you a chance. No matter where you take me, there's no greater hunter than Prince Antoine."

"So, you think your dearest love will save you?"

"I never said he was my dearest love! And yes, he will save me."

"So you admit you don't love your fiancé?"

"He know I don't love him."

"Humph! Aren't_ capable _of love you mean." The Hedgehog sneered, but Amy glared.

"I have loved more deeply than a killer like you could ever dream!"

The Hedgehog raised a hand, as if to hit Amy, causing her to flinch.

But he just put his hand down again. "That was a warning Highness. Next time my hand flies on its own. Where I come from there are penalties when a woman lies."

"Wait a minute." Cream interrupted. "I don't like the Hedgehog anymore."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"He's mean to Amy."

"Well he doesn't mean it."

"He doesn't?"

"Well, no he… just listen already!"

"Okay. Sorry."

"It's okay. Now where were we…

The Hedgehog grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her along again.

Back at the place where Eggman lay dead, Antoine was examining the empty container and the cups on the rock. "Iocane." He said at last. "I'd stake my life on it." He looked in the direction Amy and the Hedgehog had gone. "There are the princess's footprints. She's alive… or was an hour ago. If she is otherwise when I find her… I shall be very put out."

Back with Amy and her newest captor, the poor female hedgehog was getting exhausted.

As they neared a steep hill, the Hedgehog let Amy go and she fell to the ground.

"Rest." He said.

"I know who you are now." She said, looking up at him. "Your cruelty has revealed everything. You're the Dread Pirate Chaos, admit it!"

"With pride." The now revealed pirate bowed to Amy. "What can I do for you?"

"You can die a slow and painful death!"

"Well, that's hardly complimentary. Why loose your venom on me?"

"…You killed my love."

The Pirate Hedgehog looked solemnly at her now. "It's possible. I've killed lots of people. Who was this love of yours? Another prince? ugly, rich and scabby?"

"No! He was a farm boy. Poor… poor and perfect. On the high seas your ship attacked, and everyone knows the Dread Pirate Chaos never leaves anyone alive."

"I can't afford to. If a pirate starts going soft no-one listens to him, then it's just work, work, work!"

"You mock my pain."

"Life is pain Highness! Anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something." Amy turned away, trying not to cry. The Pirate saw this and his tone softened a bit. "I remember this farm boy of yours. This would have been what? Five years ago?" Amy nodded slowly. "Does it bother you to hear?"

"Nothing you say can upset me."

"Hmm. He died well, that should please you. None of the blubbering, or bribing people usually do. All he said was 'please… please, I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my memory. When I asked him what was so important for him. 'True love' he said. And then spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant _you_. You should thank me for putting him out of his misery. Before he found out what you really are."

"What do you mean?"

"Faithfulness he spoke of. Your undying faithfulness. Now tell me, when you found out he was gone did you get engaged that same hour or did you wait a whole week out of respect!"

"You mocked me once! Never do it again! I _died_ that day!" The Hedgehog heard horses and turned to see Antoine and his party riding up not far away. Amy took advantage of his distraction. "And you can die too for all I care!"

She shoved him and he fell down, rolling dangerously down the steep hill.

As he rolled away he called, "As… you… wish…!"

Amy was hit with the sudden realization of who she had really shoved down the hill. "Oh my sweet Shadow." She gasped, just before purposely rolling down the hill after Shadow.

Back with Antoine and his group, the prince was beginning to get frustrated.

"They were right there!" He growled. "But he must have seen us coming. Which might count for his error. If I'm wrong—and I'm never wrong –they're head into the Fire Swamp!"

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the hill, Shadow, bruised and battered, finally managed to get back up.

He crawled over to Amy, who was still lying on the ground.

"Can you move at all?" He asked, cradling her head.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Move?" She asked. "You're alive! If you want, I can fly!"

"I told you I'd always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Well… you were dead."

Shadow shook his head and smiled. "Death can't stop true love. All it can do is delay it for awhile."

"I'll never doubt again."

"There'll never be a need."

The two held each-other and began to kiss.

"No, no, not again!" Charmy whined.

Sonic sighed and put the book down.

"Shut up Charmy!" Said Tails.

"Yeah," Cream added. "Shadow and Amy are back together. Don't you find it romantic?"

"No. It's just gross."

"Someday you may not mind kissing so much Charmy." Said Sonic.

"Skip to the Fire Swamp. That sounded cool."

"Fine, you're sick, I'll humor you." Tails and Cream glared at Charmy. "Okay, where are we now? Oh yeah, Shadow and Amy ran along the bottom of the hill…

Shadow stopped to look up and saw Antoine and the others at the top of the hill.

"Ha!" He laughed. "Your pig fiancé—or whatever animal he is –is too late! A few steps more and we'll be safe in the Fire Swamp!" Shadow and Amy ran to a group of trees, which stood at the opening of the infamous Fire Swamp.

"We'll never survive!" Amy protested.

"Nonsense!" Shadow replied. "You're only saying that because no one ever has!"

* * *

Okay, sorry to end it there, but I got really tired. Tune in next time! 


	4. The Fire Swamp

Nothin much to say this chapter, except sorry for the delay, and I hope you all like it!

* * *

Shadow and Amy entered the terrible Fire Swamp.

But you know, it really wasn't any worse than any other dark, dismal, damp, dangerous swamp infested with monsters.

"Hmm, it's not bad here." Said Shadow. Amy gave him a confused look. "Well I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely." Amy still looked at him. "Let's just get going."

They did, but before they had even taken two steps there was a popping noise, followed by a flame jumping up out of the ground.

The flame caught the bottom of Amy's dress on fire, and Shadow immediately sat her down and swatted at the flames until they were out.

"Well, that was an adventure, wasn't it?" He said. "Singed a bit, were you?"

Amy shook her head in response. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, but my gloves are a little worse for wear."

Amy smiled as cheerfully as she could as Shadow helped her back up.

The two began walking again.

Shadow heard the popping sound again and easily moved Amy out of the way of another spurt of flame.

"One thing I will say," Said Shadow. "This place certainly keeps you on your toes." Shadow gently led Amy through an even darker portion of the swamp. "This will be nothing but a happy memory soon." He encouraged. "Because the Dread Pirate Chaos' ship "Revenge" is anchored near the other side of the swamp. And I, as you know, am Chaos."

"But how can that be?" Amy asked. "Chaos has been marauding for 20 years, and you only left 5 years ago."

"I'm often surprised at life's little quirks myself." Shadow heard another popping sound and stopped to move Amy out of the way of another flame. "You see, what I said about me saying please was true. It intrigued Chaos, as did my descriptions of your beauty."

Shadow noticed some vines ahead and began cutting them away with his katana, all the while he kept talking. "Finally, Chaos made a decision. He said 'alright Shadow, I've never had a valet, so you can try it for tonight. But I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' He said that for three years. 'Goodnight Shadow. Good work today. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' It was a fine time for me. I learned to fight, fence, anything anyone would teach me. Eventually, Chaos and I became friends. And then it happened…"

"What? Go on." Said Amy.

Shadow picked Amy up and carried her over a pond of swam water. "Well, Chaos had gotten so rich, that he wanted to retire. So he took me into his cabin and told me his secret. 'I am not the Dread Pirate Chaos.' He said. 'My name is Jak. I inherited this ship from the previous Dread Pirate Chaos, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from wasn't the real Chaos either. His name was Sly. The real Chaos had been retired 15 years and living like a king in Destiny Islands.' Then Jak explained that the name was the most important thing for inspiring fear. No-one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Shadow… or would they? Anyway, we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew, and he stayed aboard for awhile as first mate, all the while calling me Chaos. Once the crew believed, he left the ship, and I've been Chaos ever since. But now that we're together I'll retire and hand the name to someone else." Shadow put Amy down once they were away from the pond and they walked side by side again. "Is it all clear now?"

"Uh…" Amy was about to respond, but suddenly she was sucked down into a sandy patch in the ground.

Shadow immediately cut a vine to use as rope and plunged in after her.

All was quiet. There was no telling if they were alive or dead.

Another moment passed. A large Chao-like creature walked by. But still no sign of them.

Suddenly, Shadow's hand came out of the sand and grabbed onto the vine. Shadow pulled himself and Amy out and the two hedgehogs gasped for breath.

Once they were safely away from the aptly named lightning sand, Shadow held Amy close to keep her from shivering.

"We'll never succeed." Amy cried. "We may as well die here."

"No." Shadow replied. "No, we've already succeeded." Shadow helped Amy up and the two walked together once again. "I mean, what are the three terrors of the Fire Swamp? One: the Flame Spurts. There's a popping noise before each, so we can easily avoid those. Two: Lightning Sand. No problem, you were clever enough to discover what that looks like so we can avoid that too."

"But Shadow, what about the K.D.C.O.U.S.'s?"

"The Killer Dark Chao of Unusual Size? I don't think they exist."

But no sooner did Shadow say that then he was attacked by one of the giant creatures. Amy screamed as the creature pinned Shadow down.

Shadow growled as the over-sized evil chao bit into his arm. He punched the monster in the face, sending it flying.

Shadow tried to get his sword, which was knocked away by the K.D.C.O.U.S., but heard Amy scream "Shadow!" and turned to see the beast attacking her.

Shadow grabbed the Chao by its wing and wrestled it to the ground. It rolled on top of him and bit into his shoulder, this time actually causing Shadow the Hedgehog to scream.

All seemed lost for Shadow, but then he heard the popping sound.

Shadow rolled with the Killer Chao to the spot where he heard the popping, making sure the monster was in the right spot.

A jet of flame shot up right where the K.D.C.O.U.S. was laying, causing it to catch on fire. Shadow took this opportunity to jump away.

Shadow, seeing the creature charred, weak, and on the brink of death, picked up his sword and stabbed the evil Chao and put it out of its misery.

Shadow sighed and turned to Amy. It was over.

The two hedgehogs continued through the swamp, the rest of the trip comparatively uneventful.

Finally, they reached the end of the Fire Swamp.

"We did it." Said Amy, obviously relieved.

"Yeah," Shadow replied, then smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The two walked into the open air, grateful to be out of danger.

But their happiness was short lived, for who should ride up but Antoine and his men.

"Surrender." Antoine demanded.

"You mean you wish to surrender to me?" Shadow asked, in that cocky attitude we all love him for. "Very well, I accept."

"I give you full marks for bravery…" Antoine continued. "Don't make yourself a fool."

"Ah, but how will you catch us? We know the secrets of the Fire Swamp, and can live there quite happily for some time. So anytime you feel like dying, feel free to drop in."

Amy looked around and noticed an archer hidden nearby.

"I tell you once again," Said Antoine. "Give yourself up!"

"It will not happen!" Shadow replied defiantly.

Amy saw the archer load his crossbow and aim it at Shadow.

"For the last time," Antoine shouted. "Surrender!"

"**Death first!"** Shadow shouted back.

"**Will you promise not to hurt him?"** Amy shouted, surprising both Antoine and Shadow.

"What was that?" Antoine asked.

"What was that?" Shadow asked, turning to Amy.

"If we surrender, and I return with you," Amy replied. "Will you promise not to hurt this hedgehog?"

"May I live a thousand years and never hunt again." Antoine vowed, though he had a sly look on his face.

"He is a sailor on the pirate ship 'Revenge', promise you'll return him there safely."

"I swear it will be done."

Amy turned to Shadow and they looked into each-other's eyes.

Meanwhile, Antoine turned to Metal and whispered to him, "Once we are out of sight, take him back to Westopolis and throw him in the pit of despair."

"I swear it will be done." Metal replied, with a cruel smile.

Back with Amy and Shadow, she saw from the questioning look on his face that he didn't understand what she was doing.

"I thought you were dead once, and it almost destroyed me…" She explained. "I couldn't bear to lose you again… not when I could save you."

Shadow was speechless.

Amy tried to speak again, but Antoine lifted her up onto his horse and rode away with her.

Meanwhile, Metal's warriors brought Shadow over to where the metal hedgehog sat on his horse.

"Come Sir," He said. "We must get you to your ship."

"We are hedgehogs of action." Shadow replied, glaring at Metal. "Lies do not become us."

"Well said." Metal agreed calmly, as his warriors began tying up Shadow.

As his hands were being tied, Shadow happened to notice Metal's left claw.

Sure enough, he saw six fingers.

Shadow smiled.

"What is it?" Metal asked.

"You have six fingers on your left hand." Shadow replied. "Someone was looking for you."

Metal drew his sword and clubbed Shadow in the head… hard.

Shadow fell to the ground and everything went black.


	5. Knuckles and Big Reunited

Well, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

Oh, and just to let y'all know, I've made it a little easier to read the transitions between the story and the parts with Sonic and the kids, and Sonic's narrating will either be in _italics_ or quoted, depending on what part of the story it's in.

And finally, here's the new characters!

Grounder (from the old cartoon): the Albino

Nack the Weasel: Yellin(the prince's lackey(Sponge requested that I cast Nack in this role, and I gladly agreed.))

Espio: The old woman who said "Boo!" (please, don't ask why. I was just desperate to find Espio a role.)

Enjoy the fic! (I onw nothing. STOP HOUNDING ME!)

* * *

Shadow woke up to find himself strapped to a table in a strange dungeon/laboratory-like room.

He saw a short robot with a drill for a nose roll up to him on treads. The robot began to clean Shadow's wounds.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked.

"_In the pit of despair." _Grounder replied in a raspy, creepy voice. _"Don't even think_—Ack! Ahem!" Grounder coughed and cleared his throat, returning his voice to normal. "Don't even think about trying to escape. And don't go hoping someone'll rescue you. There's only one way in and out of here, and only the Count, the Prince, and I know about it."

"So I'm here till I die?" Shadow asked.

"Till they kill you, yeah." Grounder replied, continuing to tend Shadow's wounds.

"Why heal me then?"

"Count Metal always like his victims to be healthy before they're broken."

"So it's to be torture?" Grounder nodded. "I can cope with torture." Grounder shook his head. "You don't believe me?"

Grounder shrugged. "You survived the Fire Swamp, so you must be very brave. But nobody withstands… _the machine._"

Meanwhile, Amy wandered sadly around the castle.

Antoine and Metal watched her as she walked down one of the many corridors.

"She's been like that ever since the Fire Swamp." Antoine explained. "It's my father's failing health that's upsetting her."

"Of course." Metal replied, not believing it but not caring anyway.

_The king died that very night. And before dawn, Amy and Antoine were married._

Antoine once again stood on top of the castle tower.

_And at noon, she met her subjects again. This time, as their queen._

"My father's final words were…" Antoine began.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Said Charmy.

The scene switched back to Sonic and the kids as Sonic put the book down.

"You read that wrong, didn't you Sonic?" Tails asked. "She doesn't marry Antoine, she marries Shadow, I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah." Cream agreed. "After all Shadow did for her, if she doesn't marry him it wouldn't be fair."

"Who said life was fair?" Sonic asked.

"We're telling you," Charmy almost shouted. "You're messing up the story! Get it right!"

"Do you want me to continue?" Sonic asked threateningly.

"**Yes.**" The kids replied meekly.

"All right then no more interruptions." Sonic picked the book up and began to read again. "Okay… at noon she met her subjects again. This time as their queen…

Back in the story Antoine finally finished what he was saying. "My father's final words were, 'love her as I loved her, and there will be joy.' I present to you your queen. Queen Amy."

The crowd turned to see Amy step out of a doorway, dressed in the royal gown of a queen.

As they saw her, all the peopled kneeled. That is, all but one.

"Boo!" A purple chameleon dressed as an old woman shouted. (Espio will probably kill me for this, but oh well.) "Boo!"

"Why do you do this?" Amy asked.

"Because you had love in your hands," Espio replied. "And you gave it up!"

"But they would have killed Shadow; there was nothing else I could do."

"Your true love lives and you marry another!" He turned to the crowd. "Love saved her in the Fire Swamp, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is: the queen of refuse! So bow to her if you like. Bow to her, the queen of slime, the queen of filth, the queen of putrescence! Boo! Boo! Boo!"

Suddenly, Amy bolted upright, her heart beating fiercely. She looked around to find herself in her room.

It was all a bad dream.

She got up, grabbed her robe and walked out.

"It was ten days till the wedding," Sonic narrated. "And the king still lived, but Amy's nightmares grew steadily worse."

"See, we told you she'd never marry that creep Antoine!" Charmy said smugly.

"Yes, you're very smart. Shut up."

Amy walked into Antoine's room to find him talking to Count Metal.

"It comes to this:" She said. "I love Shadow. I always have. I know now I always will. If you tell me I must marry you in ten days, please believe me when I say I will be dead by morning."

Antoine was stunned at first, but looked kindly at Amy.

"I could never cause you grief." He said. "Consider the wedding off." He turned to Metal. "You returned this Shadow to his ship?"

"Yes." Metal lied.

"There, we will just send for him." He turned back to Amy. "Are you certain he still wants you? After all it was you who did the leaving in the Fire Swamp. And pirates are not known to be men of their words."

"My Shadow will always come for me." She replied.

"I suggest a deal. You write four copies of a letter. My four fastest ships will each take one in each direction. Chaos is always nearby this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message, and if Shadow wants you, then bless you both. If not…" Antoine took Amy's hands in his own. "Please consider me as an alternative to suicide?"

Amy thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

Later, Antoine and Metal walked through a grove of trees.

"Your princess is really a winning creature." Metal commented. "A tad simple perhaps, but her appeal is undeniable."

"Yes, the people are quite taken with her." Said Antoine, as they walked up to a tree covered in knots. "You know, when I hired Eggman to have her murdered on our engagement day, I thought that was clever. But it will be so much more moving when I strangle her myself on our wedding night. Once Hollow Bastion is blamed the people will be outraged and demand to go to war."

Metal nodded in agreement and turned to the tree. "Now where is that secret knot?" He asked himself, as he tried to push knot after knot. "It's impossible to find…" Finally, he pushes the right knot and a door in the tree opens up, revealing a staircase. "Ah, there it is. Are you coming down into the pit with me?"

"Metal, you know how much I love to watch you work," Antoine replied. "But I have my country's five hundredth anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder, and Hollow Bastion to blame for it. I'm swamped."

Metal put a hand on Antoine's shoulder. "Get some rest. If you haven't got your health, you haven't got anything."

Metal turned and walked down the stairs, where Grounder set up "the machine."

Metal walked up to Shadow, as Grounder hooked him up to the machine.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Metal asked, referring to his torture device. "It took half a lifetime to create. I'm sure by now you've discovered my interest in pain. I'm writing a book on the subject, so be honest and tell me how the machine makes you feel." Metal walked over to a dial with the numbers 1 through 50 on it. "Since this is our first try, I'll put it on the lowest setting." Metal turned the dial to 1 and the machine began to work.

Water flowed onto a large wheel, turning it and thus powering the machine.

Suddenly, Shadow begins to grimace and growl in pain. He tried desperately to break the restraints, but in vain.

Finally, Metal turned the machine off and Shadow gasped for breath.

"As you know," Metal explained casually. "The concept of the suction pump is centuries old. That's really all my machine is, except instead of sucking water it sucks life. I've just sucked one year of your life away. I may go as high as five someday, but I really don't know what that will do to you, so let's work with what we have." Metal picked up a pen and some paper. "Tell me, what did this do to you? And remember, this is for posterity, so be honest. How do you feel?"

Shadow's face remained hard for a moment, but he finally broke down.

Shadow the Hedgehog, believe it or not… cried.

"Interesting." Metal said casually, and began to write.

Later, in Antoine's quarters, Antoine was looking over some papers at a large desk.

A purple weasel with a Crocodile Dundee style hat walked in and bowed.

"Nack," Said Antoine. "As chief enforcer of Station Square I trust you with this secret." Nack walked over and knelt next to Antoine's chair. "Killers from Hollow Bastion have infiltrated the Thieves Forest and plan to murder my bride on our wedding night."

"My spies have heard no such rumor." Said Nack.

Amy walked in and the two stood up.

"Any word from Shadow?" She asked.

"Too soon my angel." Antoine replied. "Have patience."

"He will come for me."

"Of course."

Amy gave Antoine a cold look and walked away.

Antoine sat down again and Nack knelt next to him. "She will not be murdered!" He said. "On the day of the wedding I want the Thieves Forrest emptied and every inhabitant arrested."

"Many will resist." Said Nack. "My men may not be enough."

"Form a brute squad then! I want the Thieves Forrest emptied before I wed!"

"It won't be easy my lord."

"Try ruling the world sometime."

_The day of the wedding arrived, and the brute squad had their hands full carrying out Antoine's orders._

Nack rode up in a cart and looked down at one of his men. "Is everyone out?" He asked.

"Almost." The man replied. "There's an echidna giving us some trouble."

"Then you give _him _some trouble." The man nodded and Nack rode on.

Meanwhile, sitting in front of the hut he'd been living in all this time, was none other than Knuckles.

He sat with the Emerald sword in one hand and a bottle in the other.

"I am waiting for you Doctor." He said, loudly and drunkenly. "You told me to go back to the beginning, so I have. This is where I am, and this is where I'll stay. I will not be moved!"

The man who had been talking to Nack walked up and shouted "Ho there!"

"I'm not budging. Keep your 'ho there.'" Knuckles replied, uninterested in whatever anyone had to say.

"But the prince gave orders."

Knuckles pointed his sword threateningly at the man. "So did Eggman. He said if a job went wrong we should go back to the beginning. This is where I got the job, so it's the beginning, and I'm staying!" The man called one of the brutes over. "I am waiting for… _Eggman_…"

Knuckles felt someone put a hand on his shoulder… a **big **hand. "You sure are one drunk _man._" Rhymed a familiar voice.

Knuckles looked at the large hand, then smiled up at the large face it belonged to. "It's _you._" He said happily.

"_True_." Big replied. The man, after watching all this, got impatient and went to club Knuckles. But instead he received a hard uppercut to the jaw from Big. Big looked back down at Knuckles. "You don't look so good." Knuckles exhaled heavily, causing Big to cringe. "You don't smell so good either."

"Perhaps not." Knuckles slurred. "But, I feel fine."

Big smiled and patted Knuckles on the back, causing him to fall over.

A little later, Knuckles sat at a table while Big fed him some stew as Sonic narrated. "Knuckles and Big were reunited, and as Big nursed his inebriated friend back to health, he told Knuckles about Eggman's death and the existence of Count Metal, the six-fingered hedgehog. Considering his life-long search, Knuckles took the news surprisingly well."

After hearing about Count Metal, Knuckles fainted and his face fell right into the bowl of stew.

"Big took great care in reviving Knuckles." Sonic narrated, as Big dunked Knuckles' head into a tub of cold water, then a tub of hot water, then cold, then hot, then cold, etc. Don't ask me why, cause I'm not sure.

"That's enough!" Knuckles shouted, pulling himself away from Big. "Now tell me where this Count Metal is so I can kill him."

"He's in Station Square Castle with the prince." Big replied. "But the castle is guarded by thirty men."

Knuckles kicked the tub of cold water in frustration, hurting his foot but not enough to interrupt his train of thought.

"How many could you handle?" He asked.

"I don't think more than ten."

"Knuckles counted on his fingers for a moment. "That would leave twenty for me. At my best I could never face that many!" Knuckles sat down and rested his head in his hands. "I need Eggman to plan for me. I have no gift for strategy."

"But the Doctor is dead."

Knuckles sighed, but sat up as an idea struck him. "No, not Eggman…" He said slowly. "We need the Hedgehog in Black!"

"Huh?" Big asked.

"Think of it! He bested me with the sword, he bested you with strength, and he must have out-thought the doctor! And anyone who can do that can plan my castle onslaught any day! Let's go!"

"Where?"

Knuckles ran to the door. "To find the Hedgehog in black, where else?"

"But we don't know where he is."

"Don't bother me with trifles Big. After ten years my father's soul will be at peace. There will be **blood tonight!**"

* * *

Well, there it is! The next chapter will be up...

right after this one, actually!

Wow, being inspired to write is fun!


	6. Ultimate Suffering

Wow, another update so soon? Cool! Hope you like this chapter!

(Standard disclaimer applies here.)

* * *

Nack walked in to Antoine's quarters and knelt.

Antoine, sharpening a dagger, looked over at the weasel.

"Rise and report." He said.

Nack stood back up and began his report. "The Thieves Forrest has been emptied as you requested Sire. The castle gate is guarded by thirty men."

"Double it. My princess must be safe."

"The gate has but one key," Said Nack, holding up a key attached to a chain around his neck. "And I carry that."

Amy walked in and Antoine quickly put his dagger down.

"Ah, Darling." He greeted happily, walking over to her. "Tonight we marry. Tomorrow every ship in my armada will escort us on our honeymoon."

"Every ship but your four fastest." Amy corrected. Antoine just gave her a blank, confused look. "Every ship but the four you sent?"

Suddenly it hit Antoine. "Oh, yes! Naturally not those four."

Sensing trouble coming, Nack bowed and left the room.

"You never sent the ships." Amy said, calmly but with obvious hatred in her voice. "It's doesn't matter. Shadow will come for me anyway."

"You're a silly girl." Antoine replied sharply, walking back to his desk.

"Yes, I am a silly girl." Said Amy, following Antoine. "For not seeing sooner that you're nothing but a coward with a heart full of fear!"

Antoine turned to her and glared as he picked up his dagger and its sheath. "I-would-not-say-such-things-if-I-were-you." He said, slowly and distinctly.

"Why not?" Amy asked defiantly. "You can't hurt me. Shadow and I are bound by the bonds of love. And you can't track that. Not with a thousand bloodhounds. And you can't break it. Not with a thousand swords. And when I call you a coward, it is only because you're the slimiest weakling ever to crawl the earth!"

Antoine, now seriously ticked, shoved the dagger into its sheath with as much force as if he were stabbing it into someone's heart. He slammed it down on the table, grabbed Amy by the arm and led her forcefully out of the room.

"**I would not say such things if I were you!" **He growled, throwing her into her room and locking the door.

A few minutes later, in the pit of despair, Metal and Grounder were surprised to see Antoine burst through the door and storm up to Shadow who still lay hooked up to the machine.

"You truly loved each-other." He growled at the restrained hedgehog. "And so you might have been truly happy. Not one couple in a century has that chance, no matter what the story books say! So I think no hedgehog in a century will _suffer _as greatly as you…"

Antoine turned to the dial and angrily turned it all the way up!

"Not to fifty!" Metal shouted.

But it was too late. The machine began to work and Shadow screamed in pain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The terrible sound of Shadow's scream carried out of the pit of despair, even past the grove of trees.

The scream was heard in by everyone in Station Square, including Amy, whose heart sank at the sound though she didn't know why.

It could even be heard in the far reaches of Westopolis.

As Knuckles and Big walked through a crowd, they heard the ghastly sound as it made its way through the countryside.

"Big, wait!" Said Knuckles. "Do you hear that? That is the sound of ultimate suffering! My heart made that sound the day my father died. The Hedgehog in Black makes it now."

"The Hedgehog in Black?" Big asked. "How do you know?"

"His true love is marrying another tonight, who else has cause to suffer so?" Knuckles tried to get through the crowd and make his way towards the now fading sound, but found it difficult. "Big, a little help here?"

"**HEY EVERYBODY, MOVE!" **Big shouted, causing the crowd to clear a path immediately.

"Thank you." Said Knuckles, as he ran to find the source of the scream.

Before it faded into silence, the echoes of Shadow's screams lead Knuckles and Big to the grove of trees.

Grounder soon came by pushing a wheelbarrow, only to find Knuckles' Emerald sword at his throat.

"Where is the Hedgehog in black?" Knuckles asked. No reply. "You got that wheelbarrow from this grove, didn't you?" Still nothing. "Big, jog his memory."

From behind, Big hit Grounder on the top of his head.

Grounder stood silent for a moment, before falling over unconscious.

"Sorry Knuckles." Said Big. "I didn't mean to jog him so hard." Big noticed Knuckles walk away. "Knuckles?"

Knuckles got down on one knee, held his sword in front of his face, and closed his eyes.

"Father…" He whispered solemnly, kneeling under a heavenly light flowing down from a gap in the trees. "Father, I have failed you for ten years. Now our misery can end. Somewhere… somewhere nearby there is someone who can help us, but I can't find him alone. I need your help… I need you to guide my sword." Knuckles stood up, but his eyes remained closed. "…Guide my sword…"

Knuckles turned to what appeared to be a random direction and began walking, the Emerald sword pointed forward.

Knuckles walked along, looking like the sword was pulling him. Until it hit a heavily knotted tree.

Knuckles looked and saw that he had been lead to a worthless tree and leaned against it in despair. But, by some inexplicable twist of fate, he happened to lean against the very knot which opened the secret door!

Knuckles noticed this and looked at Big, who looked just as amazed as he did.

Together they went down into the pit of despair, which was empty… or almost.

They found Shadow lying on the table motionless.

Big put his ear to Shadow's chest. He stood up and gave Knuckles a sad look. "…He's dead."

* * *

AAH! A cliffhanger? NOOOOO!

Stay tuned to learn Shadow's true fate!

...Or just watch the movie. Either way is fine.


	7. Enough to buy a Miracle

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Cast now includes:

Vector: Miracle Max

Rouge: Valerie(Miracle Max's wife(Don't get the wrong idea tho, I'd never pair Vector with Rouge. Rouge just got this part cause there was no-one else she could play, and no-one else could play Valerie.))

* * *

Big put his ear to Shadow's chest. He stood up and gave Knuckles a sad look. "…He's dead."

"…It's just not fair…" Knuckles said, looking mournfully at Shadow's lifeless body.

"Wait." Charmy interrupted yet again.

Back with Sonic and the kids, Sonic put the book down and sighed. "What now Charmy?"

"What did Big mean… 'dead?'" Charmy asked.

"Not… _dead _dead, right Sonic?" Tails asked worriedly.

"Shadow just can't be dead…" Said Cream, close to tears. "He just can't be."

"Sorry guys," Said Sonic. "He is. Sad as it may be."

"Oh no!" Cream sobbed.

"Who gets Antoine!" Charmy demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"At the end. Who kills him at the end? Is it Knuckles, Big, who?"

"Nobody. Antoine lives."

"You mean he wins! Geez Sonic! What did you read us this for?"

"You know, you kids have been pretty sick, and you're taking this awfully seriously, maybe we should just stop now." Sonic closed the book and stood up.

"No!" Charmy protested. "We'll be good."

"Yeah, no more interruptions." Said Tails.

"We'll be quiet." Said Cream, choking back tears. "Please continue?"

Sonic smiled at them and sat back down. Okay then, I'll continue." He opened the book and searched for his place. "Now where were we? Oh yeah. In the pit of despair…

Back in the story Knuckles had recovered from the shock and turned away to think.

"Well, we echidnas have never accepted defeat easily." He walked towards the door. "Come on Big, bring the body."

"The body?" Big asked.

"Do you have any money?" Knuckles asked, ignoring Big's question.

"A little, why?"

"I just hope it's enough to buy a miracle, that's all."

Knuckles walked out, followed by Big, who carried Shadow.

They soon came to a hut, and Knuckles knocked on the door.

A window in the door opened to reveal the face of a crocodile with headphones on… which was odd considering they hadn't been invented yet.

"What!" Vector demanded.

"Are you Miracle Vector who worked for the king all those years?" Knuckles asked.

"The king's stinking son fired me! And thank you so much for bringing up such a painful memory. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it! We're closed!" Vector shut the window but Knuckles just pounded on the door. Vector opened the window again and glared at Knuckles. "Beat it, or I'll call the brute squad!"

"I'm on the brute squad." Said Big.

"You _are_ the brute squad!" Vector exclaimed, looking at Big.

"We need a miracle." Said Knuckles. "It's very important!"

"Look, I'm retired." Vector replied. "And besides, why would you want someone the king's stinking son fired? I might _kill _whoever you want me to miracle!"

"He's already dead." Knuckles said, gesturing to the body Big carried.

"He is huh?" Said Vector, sounding interested for the first time. "I'll take a look. Bring him in."

Vector opened the door and Knuckles and Big walked in.

Big set Shadow down on a table and Vector looked him over.

He checked his pulse. None. Listened for a heartbeat. Silent. He picked Shadow's arm up and let it go. It fell limply to the table with a thud.

"I've seen worse." He said with a nod.

Vector continued examining the body.

"Sir?" Knuckles asked, but got no reply. "Sir?" This time Vector looked up. "We're kinda in a hurry."

"Don't rush me sonny." Vector replied. "You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles. You got money?"

"Sixty-five."

"Sheesh! I've _never _worked for so little! Except once, and that was a very noble cause."

"This _is _noble Sir!" Knuckles proclaimed, then continued in a dramatic, mournful tone. "His wife is crippled… his children on the brink of starvation!"

Big, forgetting that Knuckles was lying started to cry but Vector just looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. "Boy, are _you_ a rotten liar!" He said.

Knuckles dropped his phony air of mournfulness and gave Vector a serious look. "I need him to help avenge my father, murdered these ten years." He said seriously.

"Your first story was better." Vector replied and began looking around. "Now where is that bellows?" He soon found it and picked it up. "So, he probably owes ya money, huh? Well, I'll ask him."

"You can't ask him." Said Knuckles, puzzled by Vector's attitude.

"Yeah, he's dead." Big added. "He can't talk."

"Oh, look who knows so much!" Vector replied. "Well, it just so happens that your friend here is only _mostly _dead. There's a big difference between all dead and mostly dead. Open his mouth." Knuckles did as he was told and Vector put the bellows in Shadow's mouth and started pumping. "Now, mostly dead… is slightly _alive._ As for all dead… well, with all dead there's only one thing you can do."

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

Vector stopped pumping for a moment and smirked at Knuckles. "Ya go through his clothes and look for loose change!"

As soon as Vector felt Shadow was full enough of air, he put away the bellows and turned to the hedgehog. "Hello in there!" He shouted. "Hey, what's so important? What you got here worth living for?"

Vector pushed down on Shadow's chest, and as the air was pushed out, so were two words. "…Truuuue looooove…"

Vector looked surprised, but Knuckles just smiled.

"True love!" He said triumphantly. "You heard him. You can't ask for a more noble cause than that!"

"Sonny," Vector replied. "True love _is _the greatest thing in the world… except a good MLT, mutton, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, when the mutton is nice and lean, and the tomato is ripe… Mmm, they're so perky. I love that! But that's not what your friend said. He clearly said, 'To blaaaave.' And as everyone knows, to blave means to bluff. So my guess is, you were playing cards, he cheated-"

Suddenly, a female bat ran in and shouted "Liar! Liaaaaar!"

"AAH! Get back witch!" Vector shouted, as Rouge stormed up to him.

"I'm not a witch, I'm your wife!" Rouge shouted. "But after what you just said, I'm not sure I even want to be that anymore!"

"You never had it so good!"

Knuckles and Big traded confused looks as the couple continued their argument.

"True love!" Rouge continued. "He said true love Vector!"

"Don't say another word Rouge!" Vector shot back, walking away.

"He's afraid." Rouge said to Knuckles and Big. "Ever since Prince Antoine fired him his confidence is shattered."

"Why'd you say that name?" Vector asked. "You promised you'd never say _that name_!"

"What? _Antoine_?"

"AARG!"

"Antoine! ANTOINE, ANTOINE ANTOINE!"

Vector covered his ears… or his headphones anyway. "I'm not listening!"

Now Rouge was chasing Vector around the room. "True love, life expiring, and you don't even have the decency to say _why_ you won't help!"

"Nobody's hearing anything!"

"ANTOINE! ANOTINE! ANTOINE!"

Finally, Knuckles had had enough.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting their attention. "This is Princess Amy's true love. If you heal him he will stop Antoine's wedding."

"You mean," Said Vector. "I cure him the prince will suffer?"

"Humiliations galore."

"HAHA!" Vector shouted gleefully. "Now _that _is a worthy cause! Give me the sixty-five, I'm on the job!"

Later, after a lot of work that would have bored most of you to hear about, Vector was putting the final touches on a little pill.

He held the pill with a pair of tongs while Rouge coated it in what looked like… chocolate?

"That's a miracle pill?" Knuckles asked.

"Chocolate coating makes it go down easier." Rouge explained. "But, you have to wait fifteen minutes for full potency. And he shouldn't go swimming for, what?"

"An hour." Said Vector, as he held the drying miracle pill up.

"Yeah, an hour."

Vector gave Knuckles the pill. "Thank you for everything." He said, as he left the hut.

Big followed, carrying Shadow, and Vector and Rouge went to the doorway to see them off.

"Bye-bye boys!" Rouge called.

"Have fun storming the castle!" Said Vector.

"_Ya think it'll work?" _Rouge whispered.

"_It'd take a miracle." _Vector replied. "Buh-bye!"

After a little more walking, Big and Knuckles made their way to the top of the outer wall of the castle, as yet undetected.

"Hey," Said Big, putting Shadow down and leaning him against the wall. "There's more than thirty men down there."

"What does it matter?" Knuckles asked, lifting Shadow's head. "We have him!" He let go and the hedgehog's head slumped. "Help me, we'll have to force feed him."

"Has it been fifteen minutes?"

"We can't wait. The wedding is in half an hour."

Knuckles tilted Shadow's head back, opened his mouth, and put the pill down his throat.

"How long till the miracle works?" Big asked.

"You're guess is a good as mine." Knuckles replied.

Suddenly, Shadow's eyes popped open. "I'll beat you both apart!" He shouted aggressively. "I'll take you both together!"

"Guess not long." Said Big.

Shadow calmed down and found he couldn't move. "Why won't my arms move?" He asked.

"You've been mostly dead all day." Big replied.

"We had Miracle Vector make a pill to bring you back." Knuckles explained.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. "Are we enemies? Why am I on this wall? Where's Amy?"

"Let me explain…" Knuckles decided against this. "No, that'd take too long. Let me sum it up. Amy is marrying Antoine in a little less than half an hour, so all we have to do is get in, break up the wedding, steal the princess, and make our escape. After I kill count Metal, that is."

"That doesn't leave much time for dilly dallying." Shadow's fingers twitched.

"You just wiggled your finger!" Big pointed out. "That's wonderful!"

"I've always been a fast healer." Shadow replied. "What are our liabilities?"

"There's only one working castle gate." Knuckles replied. He and Big lifted Shadow so he could see for himself. "And it's guarded by sixty men."

They sat back down again. "And what are our assets?" Shadow asked.

"Your brains, Big's strength, and my steel." Knuckles replied.

"That's it? Impossible. If I had a month to plan, maybe. But this…" Shadow shook his head.

"You just shook your head!" Big announced. "Doesn't that make you happy?"

Having used up most of his neck strength, Shadow simply shifted his weight as much as he could, causing his head to limply shift towards Big. "My brains, your strength, and his steel against sixty men, and you think a little head jiggle is going to make me happy? Hmm?" Big just smiled stupidly. "(sigh) If only we had a wheelbarrow, _that _would be something!"

Knuckles pondered a moment. "Where did we put the wheelbarrow that little robot had?" He asked Big.

"Over the little robot." Big replied.

"Why didn't you list that with our assets in the first place?" Shadow asked with gritted teeth. "What I wouldn't give for a holocaust cloak."

"There we cannot help you." Said Knuckles.

Big pulled a large black cloak out of his pocket. "Will this do?" He asked.

"Where did you get that?" Knuckles asked, quite surprised.

"From Miracle Vector's. It fit so nice he said I could keep it."

"Alright, alright," Said Shadow. "Help me up." Knuckles and Big did as Shadow asked and lifted him up onto Knuckles' back. "Now, I'll need a sword eventually."

"Why?" Knuckles asked. "You can't even lift one."

"True, but that's hardly common knowledge, is it?" Shadow's head fell back and Big set it right again. "Thank you. Now, there may be problems once I'm inside."

"I'll say." Said Knuckles. "How do I find the count? Once I do, how do I find you again? Once I find you again, how do we escape?"

"Don't pester him." Said Big. "He's had a hard day."

"Right." Knuckles replied. "Sorry." Big helped Shadow nod his head in understanding.

Big and Knuckles, carrying Shadow, made their way off the wall.

"Hey Knuckles," Said Big. "I hope we win."

* * *

Well, that's that.

Next chapter will be the final chapter of the story! It's already written, but I thought I'd wait awhile before putting it up.


	8. To the Pain, or, Happy Ending

Well, here's the last chapter. Thanks for reading this fic, I really apreciate it!

Cast:

King and Queen: King Max and Queen Alicia (more characters from the comics, tho Max is OOC.)

The Impressive Clergyman: Scratch (from the old cartoon)

As always, I don't own any of this... tho I hope to someday!

* * *

Amy had just put on her bridal gown.

She looked beautiful, but she didn't care. She wouldn't be married in this gown anyway.

Antoine walked up from behind and placed a pearl necklace on her neck.

"You don't seem excited Mon Cheri." He said.

"Should I be?" She asked.

"Brides often are, I'm told."

"I do not marry tonight." She replied, calmly and confidently. "My Shadow will save me."

Meanwhile, her Shadow was hidden near the gate with Knuckles and Big.

The time to start Shadow's plan had come.

Knuckles put out his hand.

Big placed his hand on Knuckles'.

Shadow, after rocking back and forth for a moment, throws his limp arm up and his hand lands on top of Big's.

In the chapel where the wedding was to take place, Amy and Antoine walk down the aisle up to a Clergyman… who happens to be a robotic chicken.

Metal stood in the back, watching for any trouble. He didn't know why, but he got the feeling something would happen.

Scratch the Clergyman cleared his throat and began. "Mawige…" He said, with an impediment that would stop a clock. "Mawige is what bwings us togewer today. Mawige, that bwessed awangement. That dweam wiffin a dweam…"

Suddenly, they heard a commotion outside.

Nack could be heard shouting "Stand you ground men! Stand your ground!"

Outside, Nack and his men at the gate are huddled together, terrified by what they see before them.

A large figure in a holocaust cloak, seemingly floating towards them slowly.

"**_I am the Dread Pirate Chaos." _**Big said, in a booming, creepy voice. **_"There will be no survivors!"_**

Meanwhile, Knuckles was behind him, pushing the wheelbarrow Big was standing in _and_ carrying Shadow on his back.

"Now?" He said, with a strained voice.

"Not yet." Shadow replied.

"**_My men are here," _**Big continued. **_"And I am here. But soon… _you_ will not be here!"_**

"_Now!" _Knuckles almost pleaded.

"Light him." Shadow answered.

Knuckles stopped the wheelbarrow and lit the cloak on fire with a lantern.

Nack and his men were horrified to see the figure burst into flames.

"_**The Dread Pirate Chaos takes no survivors…"**_

Back in the chapel, Scratch continued the ceremony. "Ven Wuv, twoo wuv, wiw fowwow you… foweva…"

Back outside, Big's cloak is still burning, somehow not hurting him, and he is still scaring the men half to death.**_ "The Dread Pirate Chaos is here for your sooooouuuuls!"_**

"Stay where you are!" Nack ordered frantically, as his men began running for dear life. "I said stay where you are!"

In the chapel…

"So tweasu youw wuv…"

"Skip to the end!" Antoine ordered, more than a little worried.

"Have you the wing?"

Antoine put the ring on Amy's finger but stopped when he heard the men scream.

"Here comes my Shadow now!" Amy said triumphantly.

Back outside, Big finally had enough of the flaming cloak and pulled it off, stomping out the fire.

"Big, the portcullis!" Shadow exclaimed, as Nack was closing the aforementioned castle guarding apparatus.

Big ran over and grabbed the portcullis before it could close and shoved it back up, much to Nack's surprise.

Back in the chapel, _again…_

"Your Shadow is dead." Antoine said in a cocky manner. "I killed him myself."

"Then why is there fear behind your eyes?" Amy asked defiantly.

And she was right. It was there.

At the gate, Shadow and his friends surrounded Nack.

"Give us the gate key." Said Knuckles.

"G-gate key? I have no gate key." Nack replied.

"Big, tear his arms off."

Suddenly, Nack's attitude changed. "Oh, you mean _this _gate key!" He handed the key to Knuckles.

In the chapel… (I've gotta stop doing that…)

"And do you, Pwincess Amy…" Scratch continued.

"Man and wife!" Antoine shouted. "Say 'man and wife'!"

"… man and wife."

"There." Said Antoine, as though all his troubles were over. "Escort my bride to the honeymoon suite." He handed Amy to the King and turned to Count Metal.

As for Amy, she just looked shocked as she was lead away.

"He didn't come…"

Antoine ordered Metal to find the source of the commotion and then stormed off.

Metal took four men with him and made his way thru the castle only to meet up with – you guessed it – Shadow, Knuckles, and Big. Knuckles in front, Big in back, carrying Shadow who is dragging a sword he… uh… borrowed from Nack, though he couldn't even lift it.

Metal and his men drew their swords, and Knuckles did the same.

"Kill the dark one and the giant…" Said Metal, almost recognizing Knuckles. "…But leave the third for questioning."

The four men rushed for Knuckles and company, but before the first one could even hit the ground Knuckles was done taking out the forth.

As soon as he was done with them (which wasn't a long wait) Knuckles turned to Count Metal and raised his sword and said…

"Hello… my name is Knuckles the Echidna… you killed my father… prepare to die."

Metal stared back at Knuckles. He readied his sword, got into a fighting position and…

Ran away.

After taking a moment to be shocked and confused, Knuckles ran after him.

Metal ran down the hall and into another room, closing the heavy door behind him.

Knuckles came to the door and found it locked tight. He tried forcing it open… but was not quite successful.

"Big!" He shouted, as he threw himself at the door. "I need you!"

I can't leave him alone." Big called back, still holding Shadow up.

"He's getting away Big, please!"

Big finally gave in and leaned Shadow against a suit of armor. He walked down the hall to where Knuckles stood and with one move knocked the door down.

Knuckles thanked Big and ran after Metal.

In another part of the castle, Amy walked down the hall with the king and queen.

"That was a strange wedding." Said the old king.

"Yes…" The queen agreed. "A very strange wedding."

The queen walked on ahead but Amy stopped and looked at the king. She gave him a quick but affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" The King asked, though he certainly didn't mind.

"Because you've been so kind to me." Amy replied. "And I'll never see you again… because I'm killing myself once we reach the honeymoon suite."

The king smiled and patted her hand. His hearing wasn't as good as it used to be. "Won't that be nice." The two continued walking and he chuckled proudly, "She kissed me!"

Meanwhile, Count Metal was still running, and Knuckles was still right behind him.

As for Big, when he returned to the suit of Armor where he left Shadow he found that the black hedgehog was nowhere in sight.

Metal ran into a dining room and pulled a dagger out of a sheath on his leg.

Knuckles ran in, sword still drawn and ready for action, only to have the dagger thrown right into his stomach. Knuckles, in shock and in pain, grasped the dagger sticking out of him and slid down to the floor.

He looks down at the wound and sees the blood pouring out of him.

"I'm sorry Father…" He whispered, trying to keep himself from blacking out. "…I tried…" Tears roll down his face. "…I tried…"

Metal looked down at Knuckles, amused at the pain the echidna must be going through.

"I remember you now." He said, coldly. "You must be that echidna brat I taught a lesson to all those years ago. Simply incredible. Have you been chasing me your whole life, only to fail now? I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard… how marvelous."

At that very moment, Amy said goodnight – and goodbye – to the king and queen and shut herself in the honeymoon suite.

She walked over to a table and opened a small box, revealing a razor sharp dagger. Tears formed in her eyes as she pointed the dagger at her chest. She was about to pierce her own heart when she heard a familiar voice.

"There's a shortage of perfect breasts in the world." Am whirled around to see Shadow lying on the bed. "It would be a pity to damage yours."

With a smile Amy ran to Shadow and smothered him in kisses. "Oh Shadow!" She cried happily. She kissed him more, but Shadow never moved. "Shadow, why won't you hold me?"

"Gently." Said Shadow, still being smothered in kisses.

"At a time like this that's all you can say? 'Gently?'"

She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him on the lips, but he obviously didn't enjoy it. _"Gently!" _Amy let his head go and it fell back and hit the wall. "Ow."

Back with Knuckles, the brave echidna was trying to stand up again.

"Good heavens." Said Metal, in a sarcastic tone. "Are you still trying to win?"

Knuckles pulled the dagger out of his stomach, though not without some difficulty, and covered the wound with his left hand. He finally managed to stand, but had to lean against the wall behind him.

"You've got an over developed sense of vengeance." Said Metal. "It's going to get you in trouble some day."

Metal took out his sword and plunged it towards Knuckles' heart, but Knuckles pushes it to the left with the Emerald sword, so that it pierced his left shoulder instead.

Knuckles didn't seem to feel it. He just stood looking at Metal.

Metal pulled his sword back and tried again, but this time got Knuckles' right shoulder.

Knuckles finally found the strength to stand on his own. Though he was injured, weak, covered in blood, Knuckles still advanced toward Metal.

Much to the Count's surprise.

Metal tried to attack again, but Knuckles was able to block. "Hello…" He said, almost too softly to hear. "My name is Knuckles the Echidna… you killed my father… prepared to die…" He lost his balance for a moment, but was able to grab the table and right himself again. Metal attacked once more, but this time Knuckles parried with renewed strength. He began again, this time a little louder. "Hello… My name is Knuckles the Echidna. You killed my father… prepare to die."

Metal continued attacking, but Knuckles fought back, somehow no longer hindered by his injuries.

Now he spoke clearly. "Hello. My name is Knuckles the Echidna. You killed my father, prepare to die!"

"Stop saying that!" Metal shouted, now on the defensive.

Knuckles forced Metal back, fighting with more skill than ever before. He pierced Metal's left shoulder, then his right.

"**Hello! My name is Knuckles the Echidna! You killed my father, prepare to die!" **Metal had been backed against a table and Knuckles slashed his face, just as Metal had done to him all those years ago. "Offer me money." Knuckles demanded.

"Yes." Metal replied, afraid for his life as oil ran down his face from his wound.

"Power too, promise me that." Knuckles slashed the other side of Metal's face.

"All that I have and more. Please…"

Offer me everything I ask for…" Knuckles backed off a little.

"Anything you want." Metal growled, but when he saw Knuckles back off he attacked again.

Knuckles grabbed Metal's sword-arm and ran him through. "…I want my father back you son of a bitch."

Metal twitched a second, but finally fell down dead.

Knuckles looked down at Count Metal's dead body and sighed. It was over.

"For you Father…" He whispered, before leaving to find the others.

Speaking of the others, Amy and Shadow were still lying on the bed in the honeymoon suite.

"Oh Shadow." Said Amy. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"What horrible sins have you committed lately?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"I got married. I didn't want to, it just all happened so fast."

Shadow shook his head. Or as much as he could anyway. "It never happened."

"What?"

"It never happened."

"Yes it did Shadow, I was there. This chicken guy who talked funny said 'man and wife.'"

"Did you say 'I do.'?"

"Oh… um, no. We sort of skipped that part."

"Then you're not married. If you didn't say it you didn't do it." Amy smiled, relieved to hear such good news. Shadow though, frowned and turned to the door. "Wouldn't you agree you Highness?"

Amy turned to see Antoine standing in the doorway.

"A technicality I will soon remedy." Antoine replied, drawing his sword. "But first: to the death!"

"No!" Shadow replied. "To the _pain_."

Antoine blinked confusedly for a moment. "I'm not familiar with that term."

"I'll explain it. And I'll be sure to use small words so you can understand you warthog faced buffoon."

Antoine was genuinely shocked. "That may be the first time anyone has _dared _insult me."

"And it won't be the last." Shadow sneered. "To the pain means the first thing you lose will be your feet below the ankles, then your hands at the wrists, then your nose…"

"And my tongue I suppose." Antoine interrupted. "I killed you too quickly last time, a mistake I won't duplicate tonight."

"I wasn't finished! The next thing you'll lose will be your left eye, followed by your right."

"And then my ears, I understand, let's get on with this!"

"Wrong! Your ears you'll keep and I'll tell you why…

"So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish… Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out 'Dear God, what is that _thing_?' will echo in your perfect ears. _That_ is what 'to the pain' means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery. Forever."

Antoine's eye twitched in fear of Shadow, but he still tried to look superior. "I think you're bluffing." He said boldly.

"It's possible Pig, or whatever the heck you are. It's conceivable, you vomitous mass, I may be lying here just because I lack the strength to stand. Then again… perhaps I do have the strength after all." Shadow, gently moving Amy aside, slowly sat up. He placed his feet on the floor and stood to his full height, pointing his sword straight at Antoine's heart. "Drop… your… sword." Antoine, more out of fear than obedience, threw his sword to the ground. "Have a seat." Antoine sat down in a nearby chair. Shadow turned to Amy, but kept his sword pointed at Antoine. "Tie him up." Amy was only too happy to do just that. She got up, grabbed a rope, and began tying it around Antoine, securing him to the chair. "Make it as tight as you like." Said Shadow.

"OOOPH!" She tied it tight alright, and the noise Antoine made lead Knuckles right to the honeymoon suite.

"Where's Big?" Knuckles asked, not seeing the large cat anywhere.

"He's not with you?" Shadow asked. Knuckles shook his head. "Well, in that case- whoops!" Shadow's strength gave out and he fell to the floor. Amy ran to him.

"Help him up." Said Knuckles, as he finished tying Antoine up.

"Why does he need helping?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Because he can't stand on his own."

"I knew he was bluffing!" Said Antoine. "I knew he was…" Knuckles pointed his sword at Antoine's throat. "…bluffing…"

"Shall I dispatch him for you?" Knuckles asked.

"Thank you, but no." Shadow replied, as Amy helped him up. "Whatever happens to us, I want him to live a long life alone with his cowardice."

"Hey Knuckles!" A voice called from outside.

Knuckles went to the window and looked out, followed by Amy and Shadow.

Down below was Big, holding four horses by their reins. "Oh, there you are." He said cheerfully. "Knuckles, look what I found in the prince's stables: four white horses! And I thought, 'there are four of us!' If we ever find the lady. Hello Lady!" Big waved and Amy waved back with a smile. "So I took them with me, in case we ever bumped into each-other. I guess we just did."

"Big…" Said Knuckles, impressed. "You did something right."

"Don't worry. I won't let it go to my head."

It wasn't very far to the ground, so Big held out his arms and Amy jumped down, landing safely in the giant cat's arms.

"You know," Said Knuckles, as he helped Shadow get ready to jump next. "It's very strange. I've been in the revenge business so long… now that it's over, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life."

"Have you ever considered piracy?" Shadow asked. "You'd make a great Dread Pirate Chaos."

Knuckles pondered this for a second, then smiled and nodded.

As soon as they were all safe on the ground, our heroes got onto their horses and rode away from Station Square Castle.

"They rode to freedom," Sonic narrated. "And as dawn arose, Amy and Shadow knew they were safe."

They rode a long distance, coming to a beautiful hill just as the sun was rising.

Amy and Shadow rode alone to the top of the hill and gazed into each-other's eyes.

"A wave of love swept over them. And as they reached for each-other…"

Back with Sonic and the kids, Sonic closed the book.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, why'd you stop?" Said Cream.

"It's kissing again." Sonic replied. "Charmy doesn't want to hear that."

"**Aww…**" Cream and Tails whined.

"Um… I don't really mind so much anymore…" Charmy admitted timidly. "So, go ahead and finish… please?"

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked with a smile. Charmy nodded. "Okay then." He opened the book again and read.

_Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure…_

Amy and Shadow reached for each other and kissed each other passionately.

…_This kiss left them all behind._

"The end." Sonic finished and closed the book. "Okay guys, time to get some rest."

"Okay Sonic." Tails replied.

"Good night Sonic," Said Cream. "Thank you for the story!"

"You're welcome Cream. Night guys!" Sonic turned to leave.

"…Hey Sonic?" Charmy called, causing Sonic to turn his head towards the young bee. "Do you think… you could come back and read the story to us again?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Tails agreed.

"Oh yes, can you please Sonic?" Cream asked excitedly.

Sonic looked at their smiling faces and couldn't help but smile as well. "…As you wish."

Sonic turned out the light and left the three children to sleep and dream… perhaps they would dream about fighting and monsters, about pirates and revenge, about miracles… and about true love.

The End.

* * *

Cast of characters:

Westley: Shadow the Hedgehog

Inigo Montoya: Knuckles the Echidna

Prince Humperdink: Antoine D'coolette

Count Rugen: Metal Sonic

Miracle Max: Vector

Valerie: Rouge the Bat

Vizzini: Robotnik/Eggman

Yellin: Nack the Weasel

The impressive clergyman: Scratch

The albino: Grounder

The king: King Max

The queen: Queen Alicia

The ancient booer: Espio

The Storyteller: Sonic the Hedgehog

The sick kids: Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit, and Charmy the Bee

And Amy Rose Hedgehog as the Princess Bride!

* * *

There it is. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it!

Oh, and here's a sneak peak of more Sonic the Hedgehog parody-ness!

* * *

**Sonic X-men**

The Commander of G.U.N. has ordered an attack on Prower's Schoolfor the giftedand kidnapped all the young mutants! And to top it off, hehas also captured Proffessor Miles Prower in an attempt to destroy all mutants!

With Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as Cyclops) also held captive by the Commander, Shadow the Hedgehog (also known as either Wolverine or Project Weapon X) must leada team of mutants known as the X-men!

Amy Rose Hedgehog: able to telekinetically move any object.

Tikal(AKA Storm): Able to control the weather.

Rouge the Bat:Able to absorb the powers and life-force of anyone she touches.

Knuckles the Echidna(AKA Ice Echidna):Able to control ice and freeze anything.

Chaos(AKA Nightcrawler): Able to teleportfrom one place to another in the blink of an eye.

Espio(AKA Pyro): Able to control fire, but not his temper.

But these sevenmutants alone won't be enough. They'll need the help of their former enemyIvo Robotnik. Also known as Magneto.

But the Commander has help of his own, in the form of a mysterious mutant. Hername is Bunny Rabbot... But her enemies call her Lady Deathstrike.

Can Shadow lead this team to victory and save mutant kind? Or will the Commander's promise to reveal the secret of his pastcause Shadow to change sides?

* * *

Well, that's that. Tell me if I should write this fic or not, and tell me what you think of the casting.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
